Wizards and Doctors
by SnoopyLover445
Summary: It's Harry's final year at hogwarts. But a strange man arrives in Harry's room calming he has a time machine called a TARDIS and can take his wherever he pleases. Going to get Ron and hermione, Harry flys all around the world. But how will the 3 friends take it when they realise they're not real, they're just mealy book characters. Please review, it's my second fanfiction.


Wizards and doctors

Excited children with pointy hats and strange robes were all chattering happily to each other. A light breeze blew through an open window which made the students feel cooler. There were people of all ages, from 12 to 17 even some 18,all sitting at different tables, with different coloured ties on.

You had red and gold, green and white, yellow and white and blue and white.

somebody from a long table with middle age people stood up.

The chattering stopped inteantly, an older woman stood before the children smiling.

This woman had grey hair, tied back into a tight bun, soft eyes that had seen many things and a face that had been badly scared from a war. But had a kind heart and looked like the sought of person you could happily tell all your worries to and she would listen.

"We are delighted to have everybody back at Hogwarts" she beamed "even

thought that Great War, with the death eaters and the dark lord himself has caused great damage to your hearts, you still decide to come back. But i'de better not go into too much detail, I would like to call upon one of our greatest teachers to bring forward the sorting hat" the whole room rumbled with clapping and singing!

The sorting hat was places next to professor mcgonagall It burst into song, about the war and how this year there will be no worries. Then stopped singing at remaind dead silent.

"Andrew Himp" the headmistress called.

A young boy cautiously walked up to the stool, the hat was placed upon his head.

After a few seconds, the hat called the words Ravenclaw!

The whole Ravenclaw table burst into applause

"Charlotte Smith" she said this time

A tiny little girl walked up to the stool and could barley reach it, the hat was placed on her head and fell over her eyes.

"Hufflepuff!"

This time the whole Hufflepuff table broke the silence with applause!

"Albert French"

A more confident boy walked up to the stool and sat down.

"Gryffondor!" Was the magic word this time

The Gryffondor table started running around happily as Albert sat down.

After a few more Hufflepuffs, a boy with an evil looking smirk walked up.

With out the hat even touching his head it called out "Slytherin!" The slytherin table finally getting somebody applored as the boy went to join the green tied children.

"I feel like something interesting will happen this year" Harry Potter whispered to his friend Ron Wesley.

"I hope so, but not too dangerous, not like what happened last year"

"Yes" Harry's other friend Hermione Granger said "I agree just don't go looking for trouble"

Harry looked over to the slytherin table, there he saw Draco Malfoy and Goyal. It looked so weird without Crabbe there too.

When the feast and sorting was over

Walking back to the common rooms trying to not step on any first years they approached the fat lady

"Hummpiltios" Hermione said to the portrait. She moved aside and everybody crept in. There was the happy atmosphere that made harry feel all gooy inside.

"How do you feel about hermione becoming headgirl. ?" Harry asked when he and Ron sat down in their arm chairs close to the fire.

Ron grinned "I think it's excellent, she'll be detected to her job at least"

"Children, we've decided to have a slight change with the seventh years" the head mistress' voice appeared from a goblet in the middle of the room, interrupting Harry and Ron's conversation

"Because of the renovations at Hogwarts, all seventh years will get a room each, they'll have your surname on the door. But, if you shear a surname with a different student there will either be a small one, two or three next to the name's last letter. People born first will get a one, second two extra. Please have a good night." And with that the goblet was silent again.

"Sweet! Anyway" Ron stretched "I'm going to bed, good night"

"I won't be far after you" Harry called after him"

Standing up, harry staggered to the boys corridor. A new sign was up that said 'Seven year dormitories' finding the one that said potter Harry unlocked the door and stepped inside. It wasn't an overly large room, but it wasn't tiny. Finding his stuff neatly stacked in the corner, Harry got into his pagamas, took off his glasses and rested his head on the soft pillow smiling "it's good to be home" he whisperd.

Something awoke Harry however. It wasn't his scar prickling, it wasn't a nightmare, it was something else. Obviously it was the middle of the night dragging open the curtains he put on his glasses.

"Lumos" he muttered as a bright light erupted from his wand's tip

A loud strange noise, sounding like something broken, but un describable came hauling into Harry's room his hair flew back almost like a giant fan was blowing air into his face. as a large blue police box appeared.

"Hello?" He called stupidly

"Hello!" Came a voice from the inside

Harry jumped back startled

A man opened the door with a big grin on his face.

This tall weedy man was very odd indeed, with bright red suspenders, a ridiculous bow tie and floppy hair. he smiled happily, well he actually looked like quite a kind person, with an awful dress sence.

"Are you a wizard, or a muggle?"Harry asked

"A wizard?" The man laughed "wizards don't exist, and what's a muggle? Anyway now, where am I? Seems like the 21st century, looks like no Daleks have invalided. Well really it's quite a nice place actually, been for a bit of a fly around you see" the man said turning to Harry, tapping the box "In the old girl"

"Your police box has a gender?" Harry asked

"Well, uh, yes, but not to get into too much detail"

"Well, wizards do exist!" Harry said going back to what the man said at the start of his sentence

"Haha, next you're going to tell me Santa Claus exists too!" The man laughed ,then stopping in his tracks "wait Santa clause does exist, we had quite a nice dinner together now I remember" he laughed "he really does love his job"

"I'm a wizard!" Harry practically yelled "I can show you and everything!"

"That's sweet and all, thinking they excist" the man said picking up one of Harry's spell books and throwing it up and down

"They do!" Harry said getting quite annoyed now "look, EXPELLIAMAS!"

The book flew from the man's hand hitting the floor on the other side of the room

The man looked speechless

"What's your name?" He asked

"Harry" Harry replied truthfully

The man again looked speechless

"Potter?" The man asked

Harry nodded

"No, no this can't be happening" the man muttered to himself "Harry potter is a fictional story, why is it real . . . unless"

"Fictional?" Harry asked

"Where am I?" The man asked

"At hogwarts, and keep your voice down, people are trying to sleep here"

"Do the, do the expeliamas thing again"

"Expleliamas" Harry said

The man held out a hand and grabbed the spell.

"What?, how did you do that?"

"Oh this is brilliant!" The man squealed

"What?"

"Well terrible, because one of us are probably going to die but brilliant!"

"Die? I only just excaped death last year!"

"Hush, I'm trying to think" after a few minuets of muttering the man came to a conclusion.

"Right, the names The Doctor, and I want you to go and get Ron and hermione

"How do you know them?"

"Uh, I just do, please go get them"

Carefully opening the door he snuck over to the Wesley room and bashed on the door. A sleepy thud, thudded out of bed and opened the door, then realised who it was.

"Harry, it's 3:00 in the morning, what do you want"

"There's a guy in my room who can identify police box genders and was asking for you!" Harry whisper yelled.

"Harry, how much of that fire whiskey did you have?" Ron asked

"Well about . . , that's not the point this guy said to go and get you and hermione."

"Auggh" Ron groaned.

Running off to the girls dorms he spotted hermione running down the hallway

"Harry, gee, what was that noise and who were you talking to?" She asked

"Come to my room and I'll tell you"

Both Harry and hermione ran to his room with Ron at the door.

"Oh, my, gosh! I'm in the same room as the golden trio, oooh, let me get my camera, actually no, never mind about the camera" the doctor mutted

"Gosh, how much of the fire whiskey did I have" Ron asked himself

"Doctor, they're here, uh . . . Why do you want us?"

"I need your help, that's obviously why the TARDIS sent me here"

"The what?" Asked hermione

"The TARDIS, Time And Relative Dimension In Space

"What does it do?" Asked rom

"It's a time machine" the doctor laughed.

"This man thinks we're fictional,have you seen him before?"

Ron shook his head.

"Anyway, climb in!" The Doctor laughed again.

Hermione went in first, then ran out startled

"What, that's not possible!" She squeaked

Then started running around the box

"What in thane of Merlin is she doing?"

Harry shrugged, and hermione went back inside.

Then turned to the doctor

"It's bigger on the inside!"

"Really I hadn't know-test"

Harry went in next and shrieked, it WAS bigger on the inside, there was a massive console in the center and the place was a shade of blue. Up the top of the console was strange circles, maybe some type of different language.

Ron pushed in, after Harry, but just thought it was cool.

"Where do you want to go first?" The doctor asked

"My parents!" Harry said "I want to know how they saved me

The doctor squirmed "it's better to not go somewhere where you already existed"

But he grabbed a leaver and pushed it down, did some sort of typing and they were off.

"Where did you learn it at some muggle school?" Hermione asked.

"I'm no muggle, I'm a timelord"

This is my second story and first crossover! Please review!

Also, please go and read my romance story "Can't be"


End file.
